


Andante, Andante

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Thank you for the music [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Feels, From Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, I love this song too much, Love Confessions, Soft Ellick, Songfic, andante andante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Ellie is ready to be in a relationship with Nick, but she just need him to go slowly.Inspired by "Andante, Andante" by Lily James in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Thank you for the music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Andante, Andante

Ellie sits at her desk in her home office/studio, the room dimly lit by the scented candles. She is about to write a letter that might change her life.

With the song "Andante, Andante" from the second Mamma Mia! movie playing softly in the background, she beings to write.

"Dear Nick,

Sorry for going radio silence after what you said to me last week. I know I hurt you, deep. You declared your feelings for me with such bravery but I ran away like a coward. Please forgive me, the overwhelming feelings scared me and I couldn't help but took flight.

I thought a lot in the week, about me, about you, about us.

I thought about my insecurities. Sometimes I feel like I don't know how to love anymore, with my history of getting hurt. But I want to be brave this time, for you.

I thought about your influences on me. When you came along barging into my life, Nick, it's like a ray of sunshine steeping through the tightly-drawn thick curtains into my heart.

I thought about the possibility of there being an us. Those things you said to me? When you said you love me and you want me in the rest of your life? It freaked me out because I want that too. And I thought I would never have this kind of desire ever again.

Now I have come to a conclusion that I want you, I want us. I'm sorry it took me so long to clear my head and realize my feelings. 

I am still scared and I am still not sure how to do this. But with you by my side, Nick, I would like to try, to make this work.

Nick, you make me strong, and you make me wanna be stronger. You touched my soul through my thick walls, you always know how.

I don't wanna make promises I can't keep. I can't promise I won't go into flight mode again but I will try my best not to and to talk to you, this I can promise.

Just please, be patient, take it easy with me. I want you and me to be an us, I really do.

I just need you to tread lightly on my ground and be gentle with me.

I trust you with my life and I know you won't let me down.

I love you Nick, and yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.

Love,

Ellie"

Ellie carefully folds the letter up, hands shaking a little. She puts the letter into the envelope and seals it.

Flipping the envelope over, "To Nick", Ellie writes in an artistic way and adds a small heart at the end.

Hugging the letter to her chest, Ellie closes her eyes and pray silently to whoever is listening that she hasn't lost Nick already.

\--The next night--

Nick comes home from the gym finding a letter on the floor, someone must have slid it in through the crack of the door. He bends down and picks it up cautiously, only finding Ellie's beautiful calligraphy on the front of the envelope addressing the letter to him.

His heart flutters in a bittersweet manner, he, on one hand, is excited to hear from Ellie after a week of silence. But he's also afraid to see what Ellie has written.

Nick puts the letter on his dinning table, deciding not to read it just yet. He takes his time having a shower and cooking up some simple dinner. If he's gonna face rejection, he might as well do it refreshed and full.

Nick pulls a beer out of his fridge after loading his dirty dishes into the dishwasher, he feels like he will need a drink later.

Sitting down again at his dinning table, Nick carefully opens the envelop and pulls the letter out.

Unfolding it, Nick sees Ellie's beautiful and neat handwriting, just like herself. He can almost imagine Ellie writing it, head tilted to the side with concentration.

He takes a deep breath before starting to read the content.

Nick has tears in his eyes by the time he finished reading the letter. His heart aches painfully at Ellie's revelation. He is still hurt by Ellie's radio silence but at least he understands now.

And this urge of wrapping Ellie up tightly in his arms, telling her he loves her and will forgive her rushes through Nick's body. He jumps from his chair, grabbing the letter and a jacket and his keys before running out of the apartment.

He is so grateful that he hasn't drunk that beer yet, because he needs to see Ellie now.

Speeding through the streets on his bike, Nick only has one thing on his mind: Ellie.

Ellie has been a nervous wreck since she stopped by Nick's apartment to drop off the letter after work, knowing Nick always goes to the gym on a Tuesday night after work. She's been restless, pacing the lengths of her apartment and tidying around.

She can't help but to worry, to overthink. What if Nick didn't want to forgive her? What if she had hurt him too deep already?

"Ughhhh" Ellie lets out an frustrated groan with all the what-ifs swimming around her head.

Wanting to calm herself down a little, Ellie turns on her Bluetooth speaker and pressed shuffle on her Spotify playlist.

_Take it easy with me, please_

_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_

_Take your time, make it slow_

_Andante, Andante_

_Just let the feeling grow_

_Make your fingers soft and light_

_Let your body be the velvet of the night_

_Touch my soul, you know how_

_Andante, Andante_

_Go slowly with me now_

The soft melody echoes through Ellie's apartment. The song which she had purposefully put on while writing the letter last night, the lyrics matching her thoughts. Letting the song wash over her, Ellie sits down on her couch and takes a deep breath with her eyes closed.

She wants to call Nick, to ask if he had read the letter, to ask for forgiveness, to tell him she loves him too. But she is scared and wants to give him time.

Ellie is so engrossed in the song that she jumps when there's a loud knock on her door.

Frowning confusingly, Ellie goes to her door and peeks through the peep hole.

Ellie gasps when she sees the face of the person occupying her thoughts day and night on the other side of the door. It's Nick.

Ellie takes one more deep breath before opening the door with a timid smile on her face.

"Hey Nick" She greets softly, almost shy.

_There's a shimmer in your eyes_

_Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies_

_Please don't talk, go on, play_

_Andante, Andante_

_And let me float away_

"Ellie" Nick breathes out her name in a way that makes Ellie's knees feel weak.

And the way Nick's looking at Ellie, full of love and adoration, makes her feels light-headed all of a sudden.

Nick moves quickly to catch Ellie in his strong arms, hands firmly on her back to help her support her own weight.

"Ellie? You okay?" Nick asks worriedly and tries to pull away to see Ellie's face.

Ellie mutters against Nick's chest to signal she's fine and grips tightly onto Nick's jacket when she feels Nick unwrapping his arms.

"Do you wanna at least go inside first?" Nick chuckles fondly and suggests, wrapping his arms tightly around Ellie again.

Ellie nods and finally looks up, knees almost buckling again when her eyes meet Nick's.

The two somehow manage to move into Ellie's apartment with Nick still holding her, and settle onto the couch.

Ellie curls up with her legs tucked beneath her facing Nick, hands fidgeting with the hem of her sweater nervously.

Nick spots the motion and reaches over to intertwines their fingers together, prompting Ellie to look at him.

"Ellie" Nick starts gently, "I got your letter"

Ellie nods and swallows the lump in her throat.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want me--"

Ellie's ramble is cut off by Nick's lips on hers. She freezes before melting into the soft kiss.

Nick pulls away slowly when they need to break apart for oxygen, moving one hand to hold Ellie's face.

"I will never not want you, Eleanor Bishop. You hear me?" Nick says with a stern tone but his eyes are so soft, "And you are forgiven, just try not to do this again to me okay? I understand now why you ran, Ellie. Thank you for telling me. I know it's hard for you to believe this will work but you trust me right?"

_Make me sing, make me sound_

_(You make me sing and you make me)_

_Andante, Andante_

_Tread lightly on my ground_

_Andante, Andante_

_Oh please don't let me down_

_Andante, Andante_

_Oh please don't let me down  
_

"With my life. I love you Nick"

"I love you too Ellie, and I won't let you down"


End file.
